The Magic Triangle
by gah-linda
Summary: A light hearted threesome between Hyde, Eric, Donna. Thank you srsprincess, who unknowingly gave me courage to post something that would have sat on my hard drive forever. I can't write just Hyde, Eric...but I think this works. See for yourself.


A/N: I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about posting this... So if you don't hate it…let me know?

**The Magic Triangle**

It was a lazy summer evening in the Foreman basement. Jackie and Kelso were on a date, Fez was out with Big Rhonda, Kitty had forced Red to go to a nice restaurant, and Hyde, Donna, and Eric were just lounging in the cool basement watching SNL. Hyde smiled at his two friends curled up on the couch. They really did make a good couple. Still, there was something unsettling about an alliance between the two people he most cared about in the world. Especially since they had 'done it.' He shook his head and stood up to go to his room.

"Where are you going, Hyde?" Donna's voice followed him. He turned around and smiled at the sight of both friends turned around on the couch to watch him.

"Gonna get some stuff." He winked at them and continued into his cramped quarters. When he returned, he was carrying a brown paper sack and some rolling papers, and he quickly got to work rolling a joint on the basement's coffee table. He leaned back in his chair with his completed joint and smiled at his friends as he lit it.

"Alright, circle time." Eric said, as he watched Donna take two long puffs before she passed it to him. Eric took his hits and turned to offer the weed to Hyde, only to find his friend sitting with his eyes closed.

As he stretched his lanky arm toward Hyde, burning joint held loosely in his fingers, Eric grunted his friend's name, pulling him out of his thoughts. But before Hyde could grab the weed that Eric offered him, the joint fell onto the rug. They both dove onto the floor, clunking their heads together and giving Donna the opportunity to reach in between them and save the weed and the carpet. She laughed at her friends as they began their usual wrestling on the floor. With a giggle she seated herself on the couch and watched Eric pretend that he had a chance of winning a fight with Hyde.

Donna brought the joint to her mouth and inhaled deeply as Eric and Hyde rolled around on the floor, each gripping the other's forearms ferociously. Well…Eric squirmed with all of his might and Hyde seemed to be toying with his skinny friend. Her boyfriend. Her lover, now. That still seemed…a little…weird. But good. It was strange, but watching them wrestle had always turned her on. Something about a display of manliness, testosterone, maybe even the latent sexual tension between them.

Rolling her eyes and putting the joint into a makeshift ashtray, Donna stood up and walked over to her two best friends, deciding that it was time to end their fight. Reaching down with one hand, she grabbed a healthy chunk of Hyde's hair, causing him to yelp and look up at her with a smirk.

"Donna, man. I love it when chicks get aggressive." He convulsed in giggles on the floor and high-fived Eric. Donna frowned and kicked Eric, prompting him to grab her ankles and pull her to the floor. She began beating up on her boyfriend, but Hyde's strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. His gravelly voice hit her ear as a mere whisper, and she felt a surge of heat run down her spine.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Donna." Her name rolled off his tongue in a way that excited her, and she shuddered against his body. He groaned softly as she wiggled against him, unable to stop the developing hardness in his pants, and she had to bite back a loud sigh as Eric began to right himself and look at Hyde and Donna.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her solidly in place. She looked so sexy trapped against him, and there was something about Hyde's display of strength that only added to the arousal growing within Eric. Only dimly aware of what he was starting, Eric leaned into Donna and kissed her softly, letting his tongue brush over her lower lip. Hyde stared awkwardly at his kissing friends with his arms still wrapped tightly around Donna, but when he made a move to release her and move away, Donna covered his hands with her own and moved them lightly over the cloth on her shirt. They both moaned when she moved his hands over her clothed breasts before releasing his hands and running her fingers through Eric's hair.

It was Donna who deepened her kiss with Eric, dipping her tongue into his mouth eagerly as Hyde's rough hands slipped under her shirt and began to rub small circles up her stomach. Donna offered no resistance to his hands, so when he eventually came to the front closure on her bra, Hyde wasted no time snapping it open and letting her breasts fill his hands perfectly. Donna moaned into Eric's mouth as she felt Hyde's hands working over her body, and gasped slightly as Hyde's teeth gently scraped along her ear lobe. Two pairs of hands began unbuttoning Donna's shirt as she wove her hands through Eric's hair, pulling his head to an exposed nipple and arching her back toward him.

Hyde, still behind her, let his hands wander lower to cup her ass and then press his hand between her thighs on the damp denim of her jeans. As he wiggled his fingers at about he spot where he thought her clit was, Donna moaned and ground her ass back against him.

"Take them off," she fervently whispered in between hot kisses with Eric. Hyde obliged, slowly unzipping her jeans and letting his hands wander into the front of her cotton panties. His hand cupped her mound, and he let two fingers snake into her entrance, earning him another long, low moan. "Off, off," Donna sounded desperate as Hyde pulled off her pants, switching places with Eric who had been alternating between working her breasts and kissing her passionately. From his new vantage point between Donna's legs, Hyde looked up at the stunning, naked redhead, eyes closed in pleasure as Eric suckled at her nipples. Without a second thought, Hyde lowered his mouth to Donna's sex and began to softly flick her clit with his tongue.

"Oh, God, Hyde…Eric…" Hyde glanced up from his ministrations to see Donna use one hand to roughly pull Eric into another passionate kiss, while the other moved down and tangled in his own curly hair. As Donna thrust her hips toward him, Hyde took her hint and began to circle his tongue on her clit faster and harder. "Mmmmm…Hyde…" Donna continued moaning into Eric's mouth as Hyde's tongue did its work, and when she started to buck her hips against his face, Hyde slid two fingers into her opening, fucking her as his tongue thrashed against her.

"Oh, fuck..." Donna came explosively, clamping her strong thighs around Hyde's head and burying her tongue in Eric's mouth.

As Donna regained her composure and let go of her death grips on both Hyde and Eric, she smiled, somewhere between content and slightly embarrassed. Hyde looked up at her with a smile of his own, and crawled up her naked body for a kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his wet lips. Donna broke their kiss long enough to pull off Hyde's shirt and toss it across the room. It wasn't until he looked up at Eric that Hyde realized he was the only one of the three who was still dressed. Suddenly, he wasn't exactly sure why he was here or what to do. Donna easily read his confusion and responded by unzipping his pants, revealing Hyde's hard-on.

Kneeling naked on the basement floor, Hyde and Eric quickly examined the other's erect manhood. Although Hyde had seen Eric streak through the school, he was surprised to notice that his friend's member was a little longer than his own, but skinnier. At the same time, Eric smirked in delight as he found his penis the longer of the two. When they met eyes, Eric was surprised to see Hyde wearing a smile that matched his own.

"Hey, what are you smiling about, Hyde?"

"Nothing, man." Hyde smirked at him before they both turned their attention back to Donna.

She smiled at both men before reaching for Hyde's cock and holding it tightly in her right hand. He shuddered at the feeling and moved towards her head, moaning loudly when she opened her mouth and let her tongue flick over the tip of his erect shaft before pulling it into her mouth, her head angled to the side to meet him.

Eric watched Donna sucking on Hyde and was surprised by the lack of jealously he felt. This was, after all, the guy who had tried to steal Donna from him. But she had made her choice, and Eric felt secure in the choice, he felt secure in letting Hyde have a small taste, and, more than anything, he felt ridiculously aroused at the live porno taking place in front of him. Never taking his eyes of off Donna's juicy lips moving up and down Hyde's shaft, Eric slid a finger inside of Donna, smiling at her wetness and the moan she let loose at the feeling. Without another thought, Eric parted her legs and moved to slip inside of her, thrusting up into her in time with her lips moving over Hyde. They each began to move faster, searching for release, and Hyde began to moan loudly over Donna before he came in her mouth. She quickly swallowed before reaching a hand behind Hyde's neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

As he heard Donna begin to moan loudly into Hyde's mouth, Eric lifted her legs to dangle over his shoulders and sped up his thrusts. Donna moved her mouth away from Hyde's, closed her eyes tightly, and screamed out Eric's name as she came, not even noticing Eric's orgasm or Hyde's mouth moving to her nipple. When she opened her eyes, two smiling faces were staring down at her, and each boy rubbed a hand up and down her body, occasionally brushing fingers. She smiled back at them and leaned up to kiss them each gently on the mouth.

Donna stretched her arms over her head before standing up. "I guess we should probably get dressed, huh?" The boys both nodded in response, and they all pulled on their respective clothes while sneaking slightly awkward glances at each other. As they moved back to their seats around the TV, now blaring infomercials instead of SNL, Donna retrieved the barely-touched joint from where she had stashed it and lit it up again, restarting the circle.

The weed had just been passed from Donna to Hyde when Fez came thumping down the outside stairs and into the basement. "Ai, you were trying to have a circle with only three! Now that Fez is here, you can have a real circle instead of a three-way triangle, yes?"

Hyde glanced over at Eric and Donna before all three started laughing. Shaking his head, Hyde handed the joint to Fez as Donna asked him all about his date with Big Rhonda. Eric happened to catch Hyde's eye for a moment during Fez's excited rant about chili dogs and keg stands, and was surprised when he saw Hyde mouth "thank you." He just smiled and nodded his head before sitting back on the couch with his arm around Donna.


End file.
